


Black snow

by Aquandine



Category: Berserk
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Romance, What Have I Done, the rest of the band will come later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9423215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquandine/pseuds/Aquandine
Summary: That night everything changed.They were no longer those lonely children, lost in a world that didn’t understand them.





	1. Christmas Night

**Chapter 1 : Christmas Night**

At the Vandimion’s mansion, the party was in full swing by midnight. Federico de Vandimion, a very influential businessman of Ferrara had organized a gala to celebrate Christmas. The huge decorated Christmas Tree overhang the reception room. There were hundreds of guests, among them were politicians, other businessmen, well, the elite of North Italy. Some were dancing to the background music, others drinking champagne and eating caviar while talking politics.

 

“ _How boring._ ” Farnese thought. The 15-year-old girl was the last child of Federico. Tonight again she had nobody to talk to and her father and brothers ignored her. Except some older creepy men who asked her for a dance. She refused politely every time. She was set back all the party as her father had ordered her to stay quiet and not to cause any disturbance tonight because “ _the_ _re_ _are_ _important people and we must maintain a good image_ ”.

 

She needed air. She stood up and headed towards the garden at the rear. It was snowing outside! She loved snow. How wonderful: the trees were covered with snow, there were stalactites on the marble statues. The Christmas illuminations lighted the giant garden in all colors. The landscape was kind of magical. She sat on a bench under the wooden arbor. Finally she was far from these society events.

 

However it didn’t really bother her. She was used to be put aside like that. All her life. Indeed, her control-freak father was an important figure and always on business trip, her mother, a flighty famous actress has rarely taken care of her. And her elder brothers and her haven’t got a lot in common. Farnese was used to it. Nobody here for her birthdays, family reunions only for charities… Plus, she was still home-schooled so she didn’t know a lot of people and had no real friends. She could say she has been alone almost all her life. So they had covered her with presents. Expensive presents. But money can’t buy happiness.

 

“Be careful Lady Farnese you might catch cold if you go out like that” she heard behind her, rousing her from her thoughts. She turned around to see Serpico, her young bodyguard, well-dressed, handsome as always, with a glass of champagne in one hand and a thick blanket in the other. Well it was freezing and she was dressed with only a pretty mauve gown. It made her smile, truly smile. He wrapped the blanket around her and sat next to her.

 

Well, no, she was not really alone all that time. She had Serpico. She had met him 7 years ago. Back then he was a beggar in streets of Ferrara and that day he had been beaten up severely by other kids of the street, that’s when 8-year-old Farnese ran into him while she was going for a walk with her nurses. She commanded the nurses to take the boy with them or she would have made a scene. And oh dear everyone in the house knew when the little monster throw a tantrum. That’s how they met. He had promised Farnese that he belonged to her. From that day the blond boy became her servant. And more.

 

He had to endure much supplications, answering every wish of his new capricious mistress. The other domestics, who were afraid of her, had warned him to be very careful with her, she was the Devil herself. Oh God had he suffered. Once she had released the hounds on him to see how fast he ran. The other time she had dressed him like a girl and put make up on him because she wanted to play “tea room”. She had also tried to drown him. She liked to push him down the stairs. He was her thing, her toy. But in a way..he understood her. She had grown completely alone in this immense residence. The little girl had lived in a gilded cage all her life, scared..

However, what Farnese ignored was that..they were related. Serpico has kept the secret for years at his father’s request, who in reality is the powerful Federico de Vandimion… In fact, the man had had an affair with some maid of the house for some time, who turned out to be Serpico’s mother. It didn’t last long mostly because this woman was unstable and so she was sent to a psychiatric hospital. Then Serpico was born and as they couldn’t take care of him back there at the institutions, he was sent to an orphanage in Ferrara.

 

Nonetheless, as time passed, this relation took a more...ambiguous turn… They were older now. They only had each other for many years. They actually knew each other better than anyone else..This dependancy regarding the other has become something vital. They could not be separated..

 

It stopped snowing. Softly Serpico pointed out the clear sky.

 

“Look” he whispered. Farnese moved closer to him in order to admire what he was talking about.

 

“It’s magnificent”

 

They were lost in this sea of stars right above them. Serpico looked at Farnese. She thought the stars were pretty but he thought she was prettier. Her long wavy blond hair, her blue sparkling eyes, her sensual lips...She looked like a princess. Well, he had always thought she was beautiful but now she was more kind of cute, muffled in that blanket, with a red nose because of the cold. He took a sip of champagne.

 

Then she looked at him too. And at that moment, nothing else mattered. The party, the starry sky, their link… It was just them, two broken people innocently drowning in each other eyes, reading the other like an open book. They were already close when Serpico fondled tenderly Farnese’s cheek. He realized they were both blushing. Slowly, their head came closer together. All the unsaid things and tension that had grown those last years between them began to rise. They kissed. And they kissed. Again and again. Nothing could separate them now. It felt so wrong but it felt so right at the same time. They couldn’t stop kissing each other’s lips passionately.

 

It was Farnese’s first kiss and she was pleased it was with Serpico, he was a good kisser...Several emotions tumbled out of her head. For the first time of her life she felt entirely liked, desirable. She couldn’t help but giving a faint smile while Serpico’s lips were on hers. It felt so good. She tightened her embrace and put her hand in Serpico’s blond hair. For him too it felt good. He didn’t think one second about their relationship and this was better. Maybe alcohol made him lose his inhibitions. Farnese’s lips were so soft… He kinda felt special at this instant; not empty like most of the time.

 

They stopped a few seconds to catch their breath. No words needed. It was a beautiful night. They chuckled while looking a bit embarrassed at each other. As they were going to an other “tongue ballet” they were interrupted by someone yelling:

 

“Farnese! Farnese where are you for God’s sake?!” it was Magnifico, Farnese’s elder brother. He seemed very fidgety “Farnese!”

 

“I think you should go” Serpico said immediately while resuming his mind and replacing Farnese’s hair.

 

“Good idea” Although Farnese sounded disappointed by this sudden back to reality, she stood up and came to meet her brother.

Serpico decided to stay under the arbor and heard Magnifico grumble about him looking for his sister for more than 30min whereas the guests had been waiting for all the family Vandimion to present its wishes and to pose for the annual Christmas photo. Well, Serpico felt sorry for Farnese on this one. In those moments Serpico was glad he remained “hidden” as a member of this family. He could hear them celebrate Christmas and it irritated him. Not that he hated them but those people inside were the most boring and hypocrite people he had ever seen. They didn’t really know how the world outside works as well as the people. But could he really complain? He had been offered health and prosperity. A house or rather a mansion, an education, food... Now he was alone. He finished his glass of champagne and headed towards the house.

 

Farnese was there, with her parents and three brothers, all posing next to the big Christmas tree for the photographers. “ _What a lovely family._ ” Serpico couldn’t tell who had the fakest smile on their faces. Afterward Federico began his speech but Serpico wasn’t listening. Farnese finally caught sight of him among all the guest. They stared at each other throughout the duration of the speech. Federico finished to talk, the guests applauded, it was a success. All the Vandimion separated then, and Farnese rushed discreely to Serpico.

 

“Congrats you survive” he greeted her.

 

“Yeah it was not easy” She chuckled and blushed. Suddenly she put her hand on his chest, stood on tip-toe, approached her mouth to his ear and whispered:

 

“We… we could go upstairs if you want to continue what we started...” His eyes widened. She was still blushing but now she was looking at him with envious eyes. As soon as she had said that, Serpico had felt a chill run through his back and something harden in his pants…Was it wise to go? Some part of his brain told him not to go but all he answered was:

 

“Alright then” He took her hand and they crossed all the reception room carefully, avoiding Magnifico and the other’s stare.

 

They hurried to the marble stairs near the front door. Excitation was taking over them as they entered Farnese’s bedroom. She awkwardly closed the door and Serpico took her face in his hands and kissed her roughly. She kissed back ardently. Serpico removed his jacket and threw it on the floor. _You shouldn’t do this._ Then Farnese draw him into her bed still kissing him. She felt on the back on her bed. Serpico was above her as she unbuttoned his shirt and remove his tie. She could see his abs, God he was so hot. Then Serpico rode up Farnese’s dress and spread her legs so that he could come closer to her. _Don’t go f_ _u_ _rther._ Farnese could now feel his erection through his pants. He was hard. It enjoyed her more. He removed the straps of her dress, pushed her back on the bed and caught her arms above her head. Oh God she was beautiful. More beautiful than ever. She drove him crazy without knowing it, he couldn’t control his urges. He kissed her lips softly, then her neck. She let out a moan which surprised both of them. It made him harden and he was pleased he found a sensitive spot. He took the top of her dress down, displaying her naked chest. _It’s_ _wrong._ She was here, nearly entirely naked below him, waiting for more. He touched her breast with his right hand while the other was stroking her thigh. They were breathing loudly. He slowly trailed down to her breast and began licking and chewing her nipple, which made her moan again, but louder this time. It was so satisfying. _You should stop._ She could feel his warm breath on her skin. She wanted more and more. She wanted _him_ so much.

 

“Please come in me already” she begged him.

 

The sound of her voice suddenly brought him back to his senses. His mind became clear. He wanted so much to do it. That’s why he was overwhelmed by culpability at this instant. _She is your half-sister._ He began to think and catch his breath. He panicked and stopped immediately what he was doing. He stepped back, leaving Farnese completely disoriented.

 

“Is there a problem??”

 

He didn’t answer, he was putting his clothes back on urgently. Misunderstanding gave way to frustration. Farnese rose, hiding her naked breast.

 

“Serpico what’s happening?”

 

“I-I...I can’t do it Lady Farnese.” He was so ashamed he couldn’t look at her in the eyes.

 

“What?” She thought she misheard.

 

“We shouldn’t do this..” It felt like a knife in her heart. She had a lump in her throat.

 

“Seriously? How. Dare. You.” She paused. “Is it because I’m not enough? Is it this some kind of childish revenge on me?” Farnese became furious, tears of anger began to rise, she was going to explode. With the back of her hand, she gave him two slaps across the face.

 

“GET THE FUCK OUT. NOW. I have never been so humiliated in my life.”

 

Tears began to fall. Serpico quickly obeyed her order with his head lowered. Before he opened the door to leave he turned his head and said:

 

“I’m truly sorry” The most irritating thing to see for Farnese was...that he was really in pain.

 

“Please just go out.”

 

“Far-”

 

“GO OUT” she yelled as she threw at him the first object in glass she could find. It broke just near Serpico’s head. The latter gave up and went out. Shocked, he sat in the corridor not far from the room and heard Farnese cry and break other objects. He hoped she will not burn the house. At least, with all the noise downstairs nobody had heard them… He felt terrible, how could he have succumb to his sinning desires? He knew the risk, he knew the link between them and yet, he touched her...

 

“What have I done...”

 

That night everything changed. They could not go back or forget what happened. They would not be the same person anymore. This night became their curse.


	2. The picnic

_4 years later_

 

It was a great day today to picnic in the garden with some friends. In fact the sun was shining and it was quite warm outside, announcing the arrival of spring. But Farnese didn’t really like this season, she preferred the cold and snow of winter. The young woman had invited three friends to come to her residence. Well “friends” was a bit exaggerated, it was just girls with whom she got along well, all daughters of businessmen who dealt with her father Federico. But she was pleased they came anyway, it will distract her from her daily boredom.

 

They were sitting on a big blanket in the middle of the immense Vandimion’s garden. They were surrounded by all kinds of flowers, trees, sculptures and statues also. The three girls; Antonia, Bianca and Xue were talking about stuff like college, boys, travels...Farnese was more of a quiet listener. The food was good and they laughed.

 

They heard some noise coming from their left. Not very far from them a guy was carving the trees. He had worked all morning in the garden: he had mowed the lawn, cleaned the ornament pool… He was exhausted and the heat didn’t help.

 

“Hum Farnese you have some hot worker here” Antonia smirked.

 

“Lucky you” Xue added. “Look at his butt.”

 

But Farnese didn’t react, she was still gazing at the blond guy.

 

“What’s his name?”

 

“Serpico” she finally whispered, bitter.

 

It was him. Indeed, Farnese didn’t fire him despite what had happened. But...why? Did she still need him? Every time she saw his face, she remembered that night. How pitiful. She couldn’t forget it in four years. She could barely look at him in the eyes. Neither could him. It was complicated since they saw each other each day. She had been angry at him for a long time. First she had refused to talk to him for weeks. Then, she had become more execrable than ever with him. He thought he deserved it. Since that _incident_ , their relation had returned to a master/servant relationship exclusively. Perhaps it was better for them.

 

She turned her head only to see her three guests looking longingly at him.

 

“Please ignore him he’s not interesting.”

 

“Is he single?” Antonia asked anyway.

 

“Uh... yes.”

 

“How old is he?”

 

“20”

 

“Can I have his phone number?”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“I want him to carve my bush if you know what I mean” Farnese nearly suffocate with her glass of fresh water. The three girls giggled.

 

“Excuse me!?” She looked askance to Antonia. It really began to annoy her. Deeply. Why was she asking so much questions about Serpico? As if Serpico would notice her...

 

“Is there a problem Farny? You just told us he was single.” Bianca said kindly. “Oh no I get it! Maybe _you_ want to try something with him!”

 

“Of course not!” exclaimed Farnese, irritated. But she blushed. Moreover, she hated this nickname, “Farny” it was so ugly. She was now in a bad mood.

 

“Oh my God” Antonia said slowly while pointing at Serpico. The girls turned around quickly. Because of the heat, Serpico was boiling so he decided to remove his shirt. At this moment, Farnese’s _friends_ were literally screaming. It did something to her too..

She hated to admit it but Serpico was actually a handsome man. Furthermore, over those last years, he had grown tall and had become more muscular... _F_ _or God’s sake_ _Farnese pull yourself together!_ She didn’t know if she hated him or herself more. But the fact that Antonia, Xue and Bianca were there bothered her in a way.

 

“Wish me luck girls!”

 

Suddenly Antonia stood up and headed towards Serpico. Farnese didn’t react at first, still lost in thought. Then she saw red. She followed her and caught Antonia up.

 

“What the hell are you doing?”

 

“Oh please at least let me talk to him!”

 

“No.”

 

“Are you afraid I’ll steal him from you? _You?_ ”

 

Antonia’s condescending attitude got on Farnese’s nerves. She glowered at Antonia and ordered frostily:

 

“Don’t look at him. Don't talk to him.” _Bitch_ _d_ _on't even breathe the same air._

 

They looked each other straight in the eye. Finally Antonia reluctantly came back to the blanket. So did Farnese. The girls acted as if nothing happened and they even forgot about Serpico. As a result, the rest of the afternoon went smoothly even if Farnese had remained tense.

 

***

 

After the night came; Antonia, Bianca and Xue finally left. Farnese felt particularly released. She was tired so she decided to relax and take a long and foaming bath. It was so delightful. She stayed for one hour. Then she put on a robe out of the bath. She was ready to go to bed but before she went downstairs in the huge modern kitchen to drink some water. The digital clock indicated 10pm. She looked through the window which overlooked the garden. Surprisingly Serpico was still working outside. What was he still doing out there? She decided whether she should let him outside or not. But tonight she wanted to _play_. She opened the window and urged him to come inside. Serpico obeyed, after cleaning what was left.

 

He arrived at the house, carrying his shirt on his shoulder. Whoa he was so dirty. Farnese held him a glass of fresh water, he needed it.

 

“Thank you.” He hastened to drink it while Farnese was gazing at him. She was standing against the kitchen counter.

 

“Hard day hum?”

 

“Yeah. Kind of.” He paused. “I cut myself twice. Seems to be a message saying I’m not really good at gardening”

 

Farnese chuckled. Then she came closer to him and murmured:

 

“20min. The time you clean yourself up. You know where.” and left the kitchen.

 

Oh no. Serpico understood immediately. They were going to have an other _game session_. He knew he was going to cop it. But he would do anything it for her. What an exhaustive day.

 

Half an hour later, cleaned and shirtless Serpico entered the small room next to Farnese’s bedroom. The place was only illuminated by candles. There were no windows, no escape. On the center of the room, a tray on which tools like a whip and a riding crop were placed was arranged on an end table.

Serpico stepped forward, hands in the back. He stopped and waited for orders. Farnese was waiting for him.

 

“You’re late.” she said coldly.

 

“I’m sorry my Lady”. Farnese moved slowly to the end table to pick up a tool. She choose the whip, her favorite, which made Serpico wince a little but didn’t show it. She came closer to him and turned around him. She whipped his back a first time.

 

“That’s for the delay.”

 

He restrained to let out a cry. It began. Honestly, he didn’t really remember how this situation started. Three years ago maybe she had called him one night, she had wanted to play and had ended up doing this. Surprisingly she had really _enjoyed_ it. He thought of it as a punishment for what had happened before and he accepted it. But mostly because he didn’t want to put her in a bad mood.

 

“So today. My friends came. One of them was distracted by you.” while talking she was still slowly walking around him and running the whip down his skin. She hit him a second time, on the chest.

 

“It won’t happened again my Lady” She whipped him again. Therefore Serpico was saying the truth; he was not interested in that girl and moreover he was busy working. She stood tiptoes besides him, and asked:

 

“How did you find her? Did you find her pretty?”

 

“Hum I-I didn’t see her well I was far” Serpico restrained a cry again. He had been hit hard this time. Blood began to appear.

 

“Liar.” She paused. “Have you ever got any intentions towards the whores around you?”

 

“Never my Lady.” It was the truth. The only thoughts he had had were for her actually. But he would never admit it.

 

“Stop lying to me!” She hit him hardly twice. The blood was now running on his chest but Serpico didn’t react, he was used to it. Secretly Farnese was pleased by this answer but didn’t show it. She came closer to Serpico’s chest and began to lick the blood of his wound. Serpico didn’t understand why she was doing that each time but he tried to avoid her gaze. The thought that she was playing with her tongue on his chest...He had to control himself.

 

This play continued for another 20 minutes. Finally Farnese ordered Serpico to leave. He obeyed immediately.

 

It was a good session even though Farnese didn’t know what Serpico thought about that. She blew out the candles and headed to her bedroom. It was nearly midnight. She let on the floor her bathrobe and went to bed. She tried to sleep. She couldn’t. She was thinking about Serpico. Well it had happened more often that she would have wanted honestly. She found herself fixing the ceiling in her king-sized bed. Slowly, Farnese guided her hand towards her panty. She passed underneath and started making circular movements on her clitoris. She moaned. It felt good. Farnese whispered Serpico’s name. It was so exciting to imagine him on top of her. She sent back herself four years ago, during this Christmas night and fantasized about what could have happened. She let out a moan. She knew she was coming so she rubbed her clitoris quicker. Then in an ultimate moan, she let herself explode. Farnese felt a pleasing sensation increasing and spreading from her vagina to her belly. It was so powerful. She was now breathing hardly but was relaxed.

 

However, each time she felt ashamed. Guilt overwhelmed her. Always. She was now crying. She hated herself.


End file.
